1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a sensor calibration technique for accurately combining data acquired from different kinds of sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term robot traditionally referred to an automated “doll” in which a mechanical device is assembled inside a human-shaped doll so that hands, feet and other parts operate similarly to a human being. However, this definition has recently been expanded to refer to an automatic device which autonomously performs tasks regardless of whether it looks like a human being.
In particular, mobile robots are noted for their ability to perform tasks in extreme circumstances or risky places in place of a human being. Home service robots such as a cleaning robot that help with housework while traveling autonomously in a house are also being popularized.
In order for a mobile robot to perform tasks while autonomously moving in a specific space, a localization technique is desirable. In order for a mobile robot to recognize its location, it may acquire information about an ambient environment using sensors. Recently, a technique of acquiring information about an ambient environment using a composite sensor made up of different kinds of sensors has also been used.
In order to accurately combine data obtained from different kinds of sensors, calibration is needed. Calibration is performed to match a center coordinate of a certain sensor to a center coordinate of another sensor. Representative calibration is performed by placing a rig with a lattice pattern at a specific distance and making different kinds of sensor acquire information about the rig.